Girl Fight
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Knuckles is late for a date with Halley and gets kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. When she tries to find him, she runs into Rouge. She becomes mad at her and thinks that she tried to steal her new boyfriend. Now, they get into a huge fight and forget about him.


Girl Fight

Knuckles was out in the city, looking for something to give Halley for their date.

Unfortunately, though, he was running very late because he'd been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. Rouge

tried to save him, but the doctor made a threat saying that if she didn't hand over the Chaos Emeralds

that she and the gang stole from his fleet, he'd turn Knuckles into one of his minions. The bat-girl ran out

of the city to get some help.

Meanwhile, Halley was waiting for Knuckles to pick her up. But since he was late, she

grew very impatient. She called him on her cell phone several times, but he didn't answer. She thought

her new boyfriend was in trouble, so she ran out of the house to go find him.

A few minutes later, Halley was in the city and she still couldn't find Knuckles anywhere.

Suddenly, she saw a white bat with a black and pink suit on with white and pink long gloves and white

shoes with pink hearts on her feet. She also wore a little bit of makeup on her face.

"Oh," she said, "you must be Knuckles' new girlfriend. I'm Rouge the Bat."

Halley glared at her angrily.

Rouge looked confused. "What?"

"I know who you are," Halley finally said. "I saw you at the party a few days ago. You

were flirting with Knuckles."

"Oh yeah, that. Well—"

"You know that I like him and you tried to hit on him. And he's probably late because

you poisoned his mind and tried to take him away from me. Why did you do that?"

Rouge was shocked. "What?! I wasn't trying to hit on him."

"Don't act like an idiot! I saw you two after I used the bathroom!"

"Are you ever going to listen to me or are we going to settle this the hard way?"

"I can take you on anytime, especially now." Halley took out her boomerangs and

began to charge at Rouge. She tried to kick her, but the bat blocked it with her leg.

"Stop it, I don't want to fight you!" said Rouge.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU SKUNK BAG!!" Halley shouted.

Rouge thought, _"Skunk bag? Now, that's just rude. If she doesn't want to help me _

_rescue her boyfriend, so be it." _Rouge and Halley kept throwing punches and kicks at each other for a

little while. When they were filled with bleeding cuts and bruises, they began to charge at each other one more

time. However, before they could attack each other, a huge light flashed in their eyes. The thing that was

causing it was a familiar black and red hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Rouge shouted to him.

"I knew I'd find you here, Rouge," said Shadow. "In case you didn't know, Knuckles has

been kidnapped by the doctor. He's really mad at us because we stole the Chaos Emeralds from his

fleet."

"I know, I tried to get some help, but I ended up fighting her." Rouge pointed at Halley.

"'Cause you tried to steal Knuckles from me!" said Halley.

Shadow was surprised. "What? That's crazy talk."

"Well it's true."

"Shadow, she's lying," Rouge protested. "She just thinks that because I was talking to

Knuckles at the party."

"You're the liar, I'm the truther!"

"'Truther' isn't even a word. Besides, I'm trying to be honest with you."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Shadow couldn't take the argument anymore. "Shut you frigging pie holes!" The two

girls stopped arguing and looked at the angry hedgehog. "Are you two going to still argue about some

red echidna and act like morons or are you going to help me save him?"

Rouge and Halley felt ashamed that they forgot about their friend. They both sighed.

"Now," Shadow said, "both of you apologize to each other and get this over with so we

can rescue that lousy echidna."

Halley faced Rouge. "Sorry."

"Likewise," Rouge replied.

"That's more like it," said Shadow. "C'mon, let's go save Knuckles." The three friends

ran to Dr. Eggman's base to rescue their friend.

When they were at the base, they saw Dr. Eggman holding Knuckles captive.

"I knew you'd come back, Rouge," he said. "And I see that you brought Shadow and--"

The doctor looked at Halley. "What's that brat doing here?"

"Hey," said Halley, "I'm not a brat and you know it. I'm just here to rescue my

boyfriend."

Dr. Eggman laughed. "What? That naïve hot-headed knucklehead is your boyfriend?"

Halley covered her mouth, realizing that she spilled out her secret. "Whoops."

"Well, who cares? I only kidnapped him because you took those emeralds from my

fleet."

"We're not giving them to you!" said Rouge. "Just let him go."

"Never!"

"Fine," said Halley. "guess we'll have to force you to do it. Unless you're a total

weenie."

"I'm not a weenie, you twerp!"

"Yeah, you are. Hey, peoples, Eggman's a weenie!" Halley kept taunting the doctor

and it made him pretty mad. Even Shadow and Rouge were annoyed.

Dr. Eggman couldn't take it anymore. "That's it, you're going down!" The evil genius

sent out an army of robots to attack the three animals.

"Don't do that again," said Shadow.

"Sorry," said Halley. "It's a habit I've been having for a long time. Anyways, you guys

distract the robots and I'll rescue Knuckles."

"Be careful," said Rouge. Halley gave a small nod and ran to the torn up ship, where

Knuckles was being held. There, she saw Knuckles tied up in a chair with a piece of tape in his mouth.

He tried to talk, but he couldn't since his mouth was covered.

Dr. Eggman held out a gun and put it near Knuckles' head.

"Don't move, missy or your boyfriend's dead."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I'll release him _after _you give me the emeralds."

"My friends and I already said no." Halley threw one of her boomerangs at Dr. Eggman

and it made him drop the gun on the floor. Halley kicked the doctor in the stomach and quickly released

Knuckles from the chair. "You okay, Knux?"

"Just fine, now that you're here," Knuckles replied after Halley took the tape off of his

mouth. "I'm sorry I was late, I—"

Halley cut his sentence off. "It's fine. You don't have to say anything 'cause I forgive

you." Halley kissed Knuckles' cheek and they escaped the ship, meeting with Rouge and Shadow. They

destroyed all the robots.

"It's about time you two showed up," said Shadow. "Let's get the heck out of here!"

As Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Halley left the old ship, Dr. Eggman said, holding

his stomach, "This isn't over yet! You'll regret this, I swear!" Suddenly, he slipped into unconsciousness.

After the four friends made their escape, Knuckles was explaining to Halley that Rouge

wasn't trying to steal him from her.

"She just flirts with me all the time because she does it for fun," he said.

Halley turned to Rouge and shrugged. "Rouge, I'm sorry I thought you were trying to

steal my boyfriend. I guess I was just jealous."

"It's okay. We're cool, right?"

Halley shook Rouge's hand. "Right. But still, I'll be keeping my eyes on you."

"We'll just see about that." The two girls giggled at each other.

"So, you guys want to get some ice cream at Friendly's?" asked Knuckles.

"Sure," Rouge and Halley said at the same time.

"You're buying," said Shadow as he and the others walked to Friendly's to get ice

cream. Knuckles gave Halley a black tulip as a gift. She liked it so much that she hugged him.

The End


End file.
